A new Threat?
by omegarulesall
Summary: With mantid gone will there be only peace or will a new terror threaten the inner world. a story filled with adventure, mystery, romance, and much more. Main pairings: hunterxcorona? and hunterxaqune? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

first fan fic hope u like it:) A/N: I know this chapter isn't that good. It was the first one I ever wrote, but this story does get way better so keep on reading; especially toward the ending chapters:) I'm just to lazy to rewrite this chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own spider riders or any characters in this fan fic except for my own crations. i will say whic are my own when i write about them.

The oracle sun shined brightly on this day as hunter, corona, and magma went on patrol today. "what a boring day",says hunter yawning.

"All you want to do is slack off" says hunters battle spider,shadow, "you never do any work hunter"

"Yeah yeah but its been so boring since we defeated mantid and made peace with the invectids."

"you know hunter, fighting isn't the only thing thats fun", says the tall,blond corona.

"we could always go exploring",suggest magma.

"well maybe", says hunter, "how about that new cave that was discovered over by fragrant blooms?"

"I would love to go to fragrant blooms. The flowers there make me feel so happy and peaceful.",says corona.

"lately, there has been strange noises coming from the cavern. The people are worried. This is not a pleasure trip corona", says magma.

"don't be so serious magma. We made peace with the invectids so I doubt we will have anything to worry about. Isn't that right corona?"

"y-yes" corona says as she blushes with slight embarrassment. There was always this attraction between Corona and hunter but ever since their battle with Mantid she has felt their friendship become something more; But there was Aqune. Her sister, a fellow spider rider and competition for hunter's heart.

I did this at 1 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. please read and review. tell me what u liked and disliked and anything i could improve on. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:same as the last chapter

Note:well thank u for all your reviews they helped. please read review.

"It's so beautiful!"Corona said excitedly as she and her battle spider Venus stopped to take in the fields full of flowers.

"Yeah, it is.", Hunter replied while thinking about the time Corona first brought him to Fragrant Blooms. Suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the cavern across the field.

"Come on guys, let's check it!", out said Magma.

They rushed to the cavern and went inside. The cavern was a lot larger than they had expected. It easily could be forty or fifty feet to the ceiling of the cavern and then the cavern was as wide as the field they were just in. They soon stopped at a bridge, and BOOM, another explosion.

"Hurry guys, but be careful." Corona said remembering the time in the labyrinth when they were attacked and Hunter fell off the bridge. She remembered the feeling of dread and despair as she watched hunter plummet to what she thought was certain doom. "No Corona, don't think about that.", she whispered quietly to herself.

Another explosion, and then a loud roar shook the cavern. "Awwww", a scream filled the cavern.

"Hurry!", said hunter.

The three spider riders ran across the bridge into a larger cavern. What they scared them. In the middle of the cavern was a huge 12 ft tall lizard like monster and it was attacking a pair of warriors.

"What is that thing?!", Magma yelled as the creature let out another roar.

"Spider riders?", yelled the female warrior as she dodged a swipe from the creature's tail.

"What spider riders?", yelled the male warrior as he jumped on top of the creature's head narrowly missing it's sharp fangs.

"Hunter lets help them!", Corona said over the booming roar of the beast.

"Oracle's light!", says hunter as he transforms using two oracle keys. He lunges at the creature.

"Blue bolt!".

"Hunter look out!" yell out Corona and Magma simultaneously as the lizard creature starts to breathe fire toward Hunter. Shadow quickly uses his threads to tie up the creature's mouth before it shoots out it's flame.

"Thanks Shadow!", Hunter says to his battle spider, "Now lets ride!" Shadow sends out two more threads to hold on to the creature while Hunter attacks again. He hits the creature, but the creature retaliates with its long tail sending both spider and rider crashing into the cavern wall.

Corona tries to wake up the unconscious Hunter. "Hunter! Wake up Hunter!", she is now starting to cry as she keeps pleading for Hunter to wake up.

"You'll pay for that!", says Magma. "Morning star!", he strikes the creature but his attack just bounces of the reptilian scales. The creature lunges forward sending Magma and Brutus flying into the other side of the cavern.

"That is enough!" says the male warrior as a light starts to surround his body. Then the entire room is filled with light and the creature retreats into the deeper into the cavern. The female warrior walks up to Corona.

"Is he alright?"

"He's not walking up!", says Corona, her voice choking with tears.

Magma stirs and slowly limps towards the warriors and his fellow spider riders. "Come on let's go back to Arcana Castle. We'll be able to rest there."

"You all are to weak to make the journey to the castle. Come to the village with us; we'll take care of you until you regain your strength.", offers the female warrior. "And by the way my name is Nina, and the warrior of there is my brother, Zeronex.

"Okay", Magma and Corona both agree.

Well what do you think? please comment on which person you think should end up with hunter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own spider riders. I do own Nina and Zeronex and the reptilian race.

Note: this was one long chapter I normally don't do this much but I was bored so enjoy. This was inspired by my older sister who is always so sensitive about her age. Ha ha! Hope you like.

"Annoying guardian!", The reptilian beast thought to itself. "Now what just happened?", the reptilian creature was thinking about the battle with the guardians and those annoying spider riders. Everything seemed blurry in his mind; he couldn't remember much because when he fought them he was in his beast form. The creature stared into it's reflection on the pool of water that was near it. No longer was the creature appearance that of a monster but it looked more like a reptilian humanoid with big muscle, and scaly green skin. It was taller than any human but no longer that monstrous size when he fought those annoying spider riders. "How to unlock my brethren?", the creature started to think.

Long ago, before the oracle came with her people to the inner world, it was a prison for the foulest creatures to walk the earth. Monsters roamed free and destroyed anything that stood in their path. When the oracle came, she used her power to seal away the creatures so that her people could live in peace. The invectids did not get sealed away because they were mostly prey for the monsters that roamed the once untamed inner world.

"Brother", a mysterious voice beckoned the beast.

"What? Where is that voice coming from?", the beast said out loud.

"Come brother", the mysterious voice called out. The creature followed were the voice was leading him. The creature stopped in this large cavern that was filled with light. The creature hissed loudly when it stepped into the light filled room.

"Break the seal, brother.", the mysterious voice commanded. The reptilian saw in the middle of the room a strange statue in the shape of the oracle, and commenced to try and pulverize the statue. The creature yelped in pain as it was shocked by the statue.

"The keyssss!, the keysss!", the mysterious voice hissed. "Bring them here and releassse usss from our prissson, brother."

"I shall obey, brother.", the reptilian replied and left the cavern.

"Ssssoon we ssshal be free!", the mysterious voice hissed loudly.

"_Hunter! Hunter!", he heard Corona's voice calling him. "You promised you would take me to to explore the inner world._

"_What? Corona what happened and when did I promise that?", Hunter asked a little confused about what was happening._

"_Hunter!", a familiar voice called out to him._

"_Aqune?", Hunter was beyond confused. Last thing he remembered was getting thrown by that huge creature and everything else was a total blank._

"_You promised Me that you would take me to explore the inner world.", Aqune said to hunter_

"_What?!", Hunter was in a state of total perplexity._

"_No, he promised me that.", Corona now started arguing with Aqune._

_Just then he heard the voices of his friends calling out to him._

"Hunter please wake up." Corona was pleading with Hunter to wake up. She never left his side while they returned to the village three days ago. The rest of the spider riders came as soon as they heard what happen.

"Come on Hunter, wake up", Aqune was also at his side when she got to the village.

"Hunter, I order you to wake up.", the prince of Arachna commanded.

"Its no use Prince Lumen.", said Igneous.

"We have to try something.", said Sparkle

"Maybe we should throw cold water on him?" suggested Magma.

"No, I think that would not work." said Prince Lumen.

Hunter then started to stir from his sleep.

"Could you keep it down.", mumbled the half awake Hunter.

"Hunter!", everyone yelled out his name.

"I'm up, I'm up.", replied Hunter. He got a huge bear hug from Corona , Aqune, and Princess Sparkle.

"What happened?" asked Hunter, after the girls let him breathe.

"You were knocked out for three days by the reptilian.", answered Zeronex.

"You mean that big thing that attacked us?", asked Hunter.

"Yes. Long ago, before the oracle came to this land with her people, it was a desolate wasteland were only monsters thrived. They would devour anything they could get their fangs on. The oracle sealed those creatures away because of they were evil and took great joy in destroying every living thing. It was rumored that the invectids asked for the oracles help to seal those creatures away because they would constantly attack and eat invectid cities."

"That's horrible.", Aqune and Corona said.

"And how do you know of all this?", questioned Igneous.

"Because I was there.", answered Zeronex.

"Impossible.", said Magma.

"That would mean you would be centuries old.", said the prince.

"I'm about 1000 years old.", said Zeronex.

"No way", said Hunter and Shadow who was now out of the manacle.

"You mean you were there when the oracle brought her people here.", asked a shocked Corona.

"Hey, don't forget about me. I was there too you know.", said Nina

"That would make you ...", Igneous couldn't finish his sentence because a very angry Nina stood next to him.

"You know Igneous, its not polite to ask a lady's age no matter how beautiful they look.", said the prince while trying to flirt with the female warrior.

"You are just too cute Lumen, but I'm afraid I'm out of your league.", said the female warrior with a smirk.

"As usual Lumen has struck out again.", said Magma.

Then the team heard screaming coming from the entrance of the village.

"Let's go everybody", said hunter as he was climbing out of bed.

"You sure you're ready Hunter?", asked a somewhat concerned Shadow.

"I'm always ready Shadow. Now let's ride!", Hunter said enthusiastically.

"Arachna power!", everybody yelled while they transformed and went to check out what was happening in the village.

So what did you guys think? I decided to bring in a little background information about my OC's. Please comment on what you liked/disliked about this part of the story and where I can improve on and as always your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own spider riders. I do own Nina and Zeronex and the reptilian race.

Note: Sorry for not updating this story. I had a lot of other things going on in my life like studing for the ap exams and some of my family members got really sick so i had to care for them. I hope i will be able to update this story real soon but it might be 2 or 3 weeks till i do so hope this chapter will satisfy you till then. Also, this chapter was inspired by my family and the two lizards who are always outside my window. and thanks to GxYu5598 for reminding me to update this story.

* * *

He walked toward the village sensing the Oracle keys there and those accursed guardians. They were going to pay all of them for sealing him and his brethren. He noticed four guards at the entrance two who were invectids, the other two were humans. "Nothing like a nice snack to start the morning", thought the reptilian as he approached the village.

"This is got to be the easiest job out there now that we have allied ourselves with the invectids.", said the first guard that was on duty.

"Yeah I been here for two months and all I did was stand around.", said the second guard who was an invectid. "You humans aren't as bad as we thought."

Suddenly, the guards hear a large roar and see a large reptilian creature heading right towards them.

"W-w-what is that!?", yelled the second human guard terrified for his life.

"A invectid eater? No it couldn't be they're just a story to scare the little ones.", said the second invectid guard.

"Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaar!", The creature bellowed and tackled the first human guard that was in his way.

"R-r-retreat!", the second human guard said as he picked up his comrade and fled with the invectids

"Pathetic humans", said the reptilian as he summoned two great swords that were as tall as him.

* * *

"Hunter, look over there.", Corona pointed toward the fleeing guards and towns people.

"What is going on?", asked Igneous as he questioned a fleeing guard.

"A-a-a reptile like creature started to attack the village with these two huge swords. We were no match for him.", the guard replied back

An explosion shock the ground and the guard ran for the hills.

"Ha ha guardians; last time we fought I was weak, now behold my power!",said the reptilian as he walked out of the smoke from his attack. He then launched himself towards Zeronex who barely summoned his sword to block the attack which sent him skidding 20 ft away.

"Zeronex!", screamed a frightened Nina as she ran toward her brother hoping he wasn't hurt.

"You alright." she said to her brother making sure he wasn't to injured.

"I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise that's all. I won't let it happen again.", he said as he got back up ready to attack.

"You better or I am going to nag on you day and night.", replied Nina

"You alright!", shouted Corona

"Yes, we're fine.", said Nina before a fireball nearly hit her.

"You'll pay for that!" she said as she rushed the reptilian.

The other spiders were already transformed and joined her on her rush attack on the reptilian. He blocked every one of there attacks with lightning fast swings of his swords.

"He's fast!", said Shadow, as he and Hunter launched an attack using the power of two Oracle keys. The reptilian not only blocked his attack but did a counter attack sending hunter flying once again.

"Is this your best? You are all so weak even with the power of the Oracle.", hissed the reptilian. He raised both of his swords and unleashed a shock wave which hit and knocked out everybody except Hunter and Shadow.

Hunter got back up and headed towards the fight and then he stopped. He saw all his friends on the ground not moving. Fear started to grip his heart as he was thinking the worst had happened to his friends.

"Oops, he he. I think I broke your friends Spider rider.", taunted the reptilian. The fear that Hunter had soon gave way to anger and hate.

"You'll pay. You'll pay!!", yelled Hunter with anger and rage in his voice.

"Did I upset the poor little Spider rider by killing your friends? Ha ha ha You are alone now; no stinking guardian to stop me or save you; no more spider riders; no more Inner world; ha ha ha ha", the reptilian taunted hunter while laughing manically.

"Oracle's light!!", shouted hunter as he used all of his Oracle keys. He transformed into his final form but something was different. He had this dark aura surrounding his body.

"Somethings different about you boy. You seem stronger. This'll be fun.", The reptilian said and sent a shock wave towards Hunter. Hunter effortlessly blocked it with one hand.

"What?! But how?!", the reptilian said confused as to how Hunter blocked his attack which would of normally sent him flying.

"You hurt my friends, I'll never forgive you for that. I will use all my power to DESTROY YOU!", Hunter bellowed as he launched one attack after another.

"Hunter! Snap out of it.", said Shadow worried about his rider who was now consumed by rage.

"Ha ha ha! You are still to weak to stop me!", the reptilian said to hunter while blocking his attacks.

"This is only the beginning!" said Hunter as his attacks started to get stronger and stronger.

It was getting harder to block hunter attacks now. His rage was making Hunter unleash the Oracle's true power. The reptilian knew it was only a matter of time before Hunter's strength surpassed his own. He needed to act now or his plans would be ruined.

"Follow me if you want your revenge. Ha ha ha", the reptilian was now baiting Hunter to follow him.

"You won't escape that easily!", Hunter said while sending another attack towards his enemy. This time the reptilian had to avoid it because it was too powerful to block. The attack caused the entire ground to explode upon the impact of his strike.

"This kid isn't messing around. Another blow like that and I'm a goner.

Hunter chased the reptilian destroying anything that got in his way. He didn't care anymore. The only thing that mattered was revenge and he would have his vengeance. He was going to make the reptilian pay dearly for hurting his friends. He chased the reptilian into the cavern where they first battled.

* * *

"OW! Major headache here", said Nina while she got up still recovering from the attack. She scanned the area around her. The village was in ruins and it looked like a bomb went off in the fields. "Oh no!" She noticed her friends lying on the floor all beat up and not moving. She prayed to the Oracle that everyone was all right. "Please don't be dead", she whispered while heading toward her friends.

She checked everyone to make sure they were alive and then started to treat their wounds.

"What happened?", said Aqune as she and the other's started to wake up.

"Oh nothing. Just that we got our butts handed to us by that reptilian.", said Nina calmly while having an irritated look on her face at that fact that she lost.

"Where's Hunter!?", Corona said realizing he was the only one not here.

"I don't know.", said Nina, "When I woke up he was gone."

"He has got to be here somewhere, knowing Hunter he is probably asleep right now in a comfortable bed ", said Magma trying to stop Corona from worrying.

"In case you haven't noticed the entire village is destroyed, so I doubt he is asleep somewhere. What troubles me more is the fact that the reptilian didn't finish us off.", said Zeronex bluntly.

Corona was now on the verge of tears as were Aqune and Sparkle.

"You have no class what-so-ever, you know that right?", said Nina while comforting Aqune, Corona, and Sparkle. Just then a flash of light lit the sky above the fields south of them. Then Corona and Aqune screamed in pain.

"I have you now!", said Hunter as he entered the cave. "You Will Pay!", he shouted as his voice echoed through out the cavern.

"Come closer boy, if you want to avenge your friends.", the reptilian was taunting Hunter to chase but he didn't care as long as he had his revenge.

"Almost there", the reptilian muttered under his breath as he entered the largest part of the cavern where his brethren were sealed. "Time to act.", he shrouded the room in darkness so the only thing visible was him.

"Where are you!?", shouted Hunter as he enter the room filled with darkness.

"Right here", said the reptilian standing in the middle of the room. Wasting no time, Hunter attacked with all his fury and struck the creature, only to realize it was an illusion. Hunter then felt a jolt of pain surging through not only his body but the oracle's as well. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that illuminated the entire cave and sent Hunter flying toward the wall. As he lost consciousness, Hunter thought to himself "What have I done?" The last thing he saw was a statue of the Oracle, crumbling to the ground and shadows emerging from the rumble.

* * *

Well what did you think? Comments, and reviews are greatly appraciated. Also, buguese will make an appearence in the next chapter mabey. I hope you liked this chapter i really got into it. And btw, the next chapter will be a little lighter than this one. I think I got way too dark in this chapter but oh well. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own spider riders. I do own Nina, Ember and Zeronex and the reptilian race.

A/N: Well its been awhile since I last updated, hope I didn't lose any readers. I had this chapter written since early June, but I got into a car accident and my arms were broken. I'm okay and my friend helped me type this up. She even helped me type the next chapter so I will post that when she's done with it. So a big thank you to her. Anyway, this chapter was inspired by the army of lizards who decided to take over my backyard. Hope you enjoy this chapter.:)

* * *

"Freedom! Freedom!", the many shouts and cries of victory could be heard throughout the cavern. Rising from the shattered remains of the oracle statue were several reptilian monsters; some humanoid others not. All of a sudden the room grew quite as a large humanoid reptilian with bright red eyes and a strange sword at his waist emerged from the ruble.

"You have done well brother. You have successfully completed your mission. Now for your reward.", the large reptilian raised his hand and shot a beam of energy toward the other reptilian.

"This will only hurt for a little while then you shall feel nothing at all.", the large reptilian said with an evil grin as the other reptilian was on the floor shaking and rolling in pain as the beam was hitting him.

"W-what a-r-e you do-ing?", said the other reptilian who was on the floor in pain. He then started to feel strange as the pain started to gradually subside.

"I increased your strength by forcing your body to go through years of training in a matter of seconds. The pain you felt was all the pain you normally would felt by training all those years. You just got to experience that in just a matter of seconds. Think of it as your reward and punishment for freeing us and failing to eliminate the guardians and the spider riders.", said the large reptilian.

"Thank you master Zerk. I will not fail you again.", the reptilian bowed and took his place among the others.

"Brethren! The time has come for us to reclaim the Inner World again and make the Oracle pay for entrapping us in this prison. Once we release the others we will wage war on those who oppose us and when we conquer the Inner World, we shall then move on to the outer world and take over everything!"

"All hail Zerk! All hail Zerk!", the many chants of the reptilians started to wake Hunter from his unconscious state.

"What happened?" asked Hunter as he tried to stand up but fell because he was extremely tired from using the oracle keys.

"Well, you went berserk, managed to unleash monsters sealed by the Oracle, and got us trapped in this mess.", said Shadow in his usual condescending tone.

"I did what?!", yelled Hunter loud enough to interrupt the speech.

"Nice job Hunter. Now they know we're here.", said the ever sarcastic Shadow.

"Well well well; if it isn't the spider rider who helped free us. I really must thank you for releasing us so we could rule the Inner World. Why don't you join us? We could really use someone with your power and rage on our side. Join usss and you will have all that your heart dessssiresss.", hissed Zerk.

"I rather be dead then join you!", replied Hunter with animosity in his voice.

"Very well then. We will make an example of this boy and show the world what happens to those who dare oppose us!!", shouted Zerk. He unsheathed his sword and order his Reptilian generals to attack Hunter.

* * *

Lily(the lady with the crystal ball who is always looking after sparkle) was in her room attempting to see what the future would hold. Just then the little doll she uses to predict the future popped out of her box scared senseless.

"Something terrible is going to happen! The entire world is in danger! Oh no oh no!", the doll (I think she has a name but I forgot, if you know please tell me.) said and started to ramble about how the world was going to end.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked confused as to why her future seeing doll was going crazy. Then she felt totally cold with fear as she sensed impending doom. "Oh my, what in the world is going on? Oh Oracle please protect us.", said Lily hoping her prayers would be answered.

* * *

Outside of the city, was Slate training with the guards to better protect the people of Arachna.

"Come on, you could do better than that", said Slate as he parried the guards sword attack. He was about to counter the guards strike when he heard someone calling his name.

"Who's there?", he questioned, pulling out his swords in case it was an ambush. The other guards followed his example and readied their weapons.

"Calm down. I have no intention on ambushing you.", said a voice from the top of a near by tree. A large battle spider jumped out and landed right in front of Slate.

"The name's Ember. I'm very talented battle spider, and I have been watching you lately to see if your good enough to be my partner.", said the orange-red spider with a flame patter over its body.

"Me, you think I'm good enough to be your rider?", said a shocked Slate.

"I only said I've been watching you to **see** if your good enough to be my rider. I am still not convinced yet if you are worthy. How about a dual against me to prove yourself worthy?", said Ember challenging Slate.

"I never fought a battle spider before; and this could be quite fun. Alright I'll do it. I accept your challenge Ember but be prepared to lose!", said Slate

"Excellent, but know this I will be a lot harder to defeat than you think human.", said Ember as he leap toward the arena with Slate running after him. As soon as both of them left, a very flustered Lily came out to see if Slate was here.

"Slate! Slate! Oh where his he. You there do you know where Slate is?", asked Lily.

"He left to the arena to dual with a spider to prove himself worthy to ride it.", replied the guard.

"Slate, a rider? This could be good news for the spider riders. But is it really necessary to do battle against it. Oh well at least I know where he is so I can tell him about the premonition of destruction I had. If only the prince hadn't left or if Hunter wasn't injured.", Lily sighed and headed toward the arena.

* * *

"Corona! Aqune!", Nina went to their side to check on the unconscious maidens. They both started to awake when she got to them.

"Thank the Oracle your all okay.", said a worried Sparkle.

"What I would like to know is what happened?", said a confused Prince Lumen.

"Well, the last thing I remember was a light coming from that cavern and then I sensed the Oracle in great pain. Oh no! The Oracle!", said Corona remembering everything.

"The Oracle is in danger. We have to hurry!", said Aqune getting ready to go to the Cavern.

"What about Hunter? We can't just forget about him.", said Corona worried about him.

"If the Oracle is in danger, that is our top priority.", said Zeronex Coldly.

"But Hunter...", said Corona still worried about him.

"I agree with him Corona. We should protect the Oracle first, then we could find Hunter.", said Magma and Igneous.

"Not you too.", said Corona who was in favor of finding Hunter.

"Listen guys, I have this hunch that if we go to help the Oracle we'll find Hunter and my hunches are almost never wrong. So please, no arguing.",said Nina trying to keep everything calm and organized.

"Almost never wrong? Yeah right.", said Zeronex laughing at his sister.

"Who asked you?!", she threw an angry glare at him. "Come on the sooner we go, the sooner we are to helping the Oracle and finding Hunter."

So the spider riders and the guardians left to the cavern. Not knowing what horrible things awaited them.

* * *

So what do you think? Questions? Comments? As always, your reviews our greatly appreciated. Even just clicking on this story is greatly appreciated. I decided to leave a lot of cliffhangers in this chapter. Also I know I said Buguese would make an appearance, but I decided to put him in the next chapter. My friend says I should pair him with Beerain, but I'm not Sure? Please tell me what you think? Something terrible might happen to Hunter in the next chapter so please keep checking up on this story. I swear I will update as soon as I can. I already have the next three chapters planned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own spider riders. I do own Nina, Ember and Zeronex and the reptilian race.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to get my cast off and my friend managed to put a virus in my laptop which had this chapter and next two already written. So I won't be able to get those chapters uploaded till my computer comes back from the repair shop. I managed to find a draft of this chapter so I fixed it up and then retyped it so, I hope you enjoy this chapter. BTW this chapter has a lot more violence than the last few, but that might be a good thing.

* * *

Buguese sat at his office, reviewing reports about the reconstruction of the invectid nation. After Mantid's defeat and the return of the Oracle sun to his people, Buguese worked tirelessly trying to rebuild what Mantid had destroyed. He was unanimously chosen by his people to lead the invectid people, since then new Invectid cities had been built and the invectid race had prospered. He just finished reading the latest report when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Master Buguese we have a situation. Can you please come with me to deal with it?", came the voice of one his invectid guards.

Buguese open his door and addressed the guard. "This has better be important. I was in the middle of my work and I greatly dislike being interrupted by petty problems.". His voice was filled with irritation.

"Please sir if just follow me, apparently there has been an attack on Fragrant blooms that completely destroyed the village and we have some soldiers we stationed there who saw everything.", explained the guard.

"An attack on Fragrant Blooms? Shouldn't the spider riders deal with this? It is in their territory."

"Well Sir, that's just it. According to the soldiers the spider riders came their to deal with a disturbance a couple of days ago and were defeated by the creature who attacked the village. Though we haven't confirmed this yet ourselves, but we have some villagers who support this claim.", explained the guard.

"One creature defeated the spider riders! Absurd!". Buguese shouted.

"We have the soldiers in the meeting room right now.", said the guard.

"Good, lets head there now and make sure that this news does not leak out yet until we have confirmed it. Understood?" the guard nodded and escorted Buguese to the meeting room.

* * *

"Hurry up! We are almost to the cavern.", yelled Zeronex to the spider riders and his sister who were behind him.

"Will you just cool bro. If we push ourselves to hard we will be too exhausted to help the Oracle", yelled Nina back starting to get pissed off at her brother. The other Spider Riders remained silent as they were thinking about Their lost comrade and friend Hunter and also this new enemy who has appeared. Suddenly Zeronex stopped right at the entrance of the cavern.

"What's the big Idea? First you tell us to hurry and then you stop all of sudden. Make up your mind will ya.", said Nina as she approached her brother.

"Will you shut up. I'm trying to listen hear.", replied Zeronex with an aggravated tone."

"What are you trying to listen for Mister Zeronex, if I may ask?", Sparkle asked in her most polite and sincere tone.

"Listen closely and you can hear voices coming from within the cavern.", Zeronex motioned them to come closer and listen. The spider riders could here a single voice echoing from deep within the cavern giving a speech. The more they listened the more they could tell that the voice was not from a persona and sounded similar to the reptilian they faced but it was slightly different.

"What are they saying I can't hear.", said prince lumen trying to listen to what was happening. The voice started to get louder and it seemed more voices were present. Then they heard it. His voice.

"I know that voice anywhere.", said Sparkle

"It's Hunter! I can't believe it!", said Aqune happy that her friend was alive.

"Come on we have to hurry", said Corona getting ready to head into the cavern.

Zeronex grabbed Corona's arm as she headed inside. "No stop! We don't know what's up ahead. Hunter could be in danger, and if we just barge in their we might put ourselves in danger. Then what use would we be to your friend. We have to come up with a plan before we recklessly charge in." He let go of Corona;'s hand as he finished speaking.

"He's got a point. So does anybody have any brilliant suggestions? No? Okay then charge!!", Nina went straight into to the cavern without waiting for anybody to respond with a plan.

"She is going to be the death of me.", said Zeronex putting his hand to his head.

"Let's go everybody!", said Sparkle as she went in

"Wait up Sparkle! It's too dangerous for you to go in their by yourself." Lumen went after her with the rest of the spider riders following him.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to charge in as well.", said Zeronex as he charged in after the Spider Riders."

* * *

"Are you insane? There are no such thing as Invectid Eaters. That is only a child's fairytale.", replied Buguese as the Invectid sentry finish telling him about the strange lizard like creature who attacked the village.

"But, I saw it with my on eyes the creature was as strong as commander Stags. Maybe even stronger. It would be suicide if my small force went up against it even with the soldiers from Arachna.", the soldier said with a slightly scared tone of voice.

"What if he is telling the truth Buguese?", said Beerain. At this point in the meeting all four members of the big four were there.

"That would mean there is somebody out there who is stronger than the spider riders. Maybe if we leave it alone it will go away. Right?", said Grasshop very afraid of what this creature was capable of.

"Do you think we should deploy some troops over to Fragrant blooms Buguese?", asked Stags.

Buguese was deep in thought. One part of his mind thought that this was utter nonsense and foolishness, yet the other part of him warned him that he shouldn't ignore a threat no matter how crazy it would seem. As the leader of his people he needed to check and stop any threats to them.

"Alright. Stags and me will take a Squadron of elite Invectid Soldiers with us to investigate this. Beerain you will be charge while I'm am gone. And Grasshop you will head over to Arachna castle to get anymore information about this. Understood?", Buguese had made his decision. If this was a threat he was going to handle it before it got out of hand. He ended the meeting and got ready to leave.

* * *

"Attack!", Master Zerk ordered his attack on Hunter. The Reptilian generals ready to tear Hunter into small little pieces made their way toward the already exhausted spider rider champion.

"This doesn't look good shadow.", said Hunter as he continued to back away from the Reptilians.

"Hunter, if we don't make it through this I want you to know you were a great battle partner and a good friend., said Shadow.

"Come on Shadow. Don't speak like that remember Never give up.", replied Hunter as he dodged a sword being thrown at him.

"We have you now Spider rider! Prepare to...", an arrow came out of nowhere and sent the reptilian flying.

"Hunter! Your alright.", shouted Corona as she and Venus headed toward Hunter.

"Corona?!", shocked to see his friend alive and well. Suddenly a reptilian came up from behind Hunter and was about to strike until it was sent crashing into a group of charging Reptilians.

"Don't forget about us!", said Magma and Igneous appearing right next to Hunter.

"Igneous?! Magma?!", Said Hunter still in shock.

"Hunter! Watch out!", Sparkle sent out her yo-yo weapon and managed to trip a Reptilian that had sneaked behind Hunter. The reptilian landed face first into the ground.

"Sparkle! I thought I told you to wait outside. It's too dangerous for you to be here.", said Prince Lumen as he came up behind sparkle.

"But, I can fight too.", said Sparkle trying to convince her brother to let her help unaware as the fallen reptilian got up and hissed angrily getting ready to strike Sparkle.

"Sparkle!", prince lumen charged the reptilian striking it with his sword. "Nobody messes with my sister.", proudly proclaimed Lumen.

"Prince Lumen, Princess Sparkle! Above you!", shouted Igneous seeing another reptilian crawling along the ceiling of the cavern. The reptilian leaped and was about to strike until was subdued by webbing.

"Good job, Portia.", said Aqune as she joined the battle. Right behind her were the two guardians.

"It looks like the Reptilians have escaped.", said Zeronex summoning his blade.

"This is not good.",said Nina taking out her rapier. "Well only one thing two do. CHAAARGGEE!!", she ran straight into a group of reptilians in front of Hunter, making quick work of them.

"Never One to think of a plan.", sighed Zeronex heading towards Nina.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the spider riders. How nice of you to join us. Oh you brought the guardians with as well.", said Zerk appearing in front of the reptilians. "You have really helped me out you know. Now I don't have to waste time looking for you all. DESTROY THEM ALL!", Zerk pulled out his sword and ordered an attack. The reptilians rushed toward the spider riders and their allies.

"Wait Commander Malrick", said Zerk stopping the reptilian who first attacked Hunter and his friends. "We have far more important things to deal with. Follow me.", said Zerk heading deeper into the cavern.

"Yes sir.", Malrick said following his master and leader.

"Come back here Zerk! You and I have a score to settle.", yelled Zeronex angrily. He leaped over some reptilians blocking his path and went deeper into the cavern.

"Come back Zeronex! And he has to nerve to call me rash Ugh! Get out of my way!", Nina went after her brother only to be stopped by a pack of reptilians.

"Nina look out!". Lumen attacked the reptilians giving Nina a clear path.

"Thank you Prince Lumen.", said Nina giving the Prince a quick peck on the cheeks and ran off towards her brother.

"She kissed me. My dear Nina kissed me!", Lumen was totally shocked and overjoyed at the fact that she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Prince Lumen snap out of it! We are under attack!", shouted Ebony, trying to snap Lumen out of his daydream but to no avail.

"You guys are all alright. I thought you were all gone.", replied Hunter to his friends.

"It would take more than an over sized lizard to take us out.", replied Magma as he stroke another reptilian in the chest.

"We were worried about you Hunter especially Corona.", said Aqune as she spin kicked a reptilian.

"You were worried about me Corona?", asked Hunter completely oblivious to the fact that Corona liked him more than just a friend.

"Of course I was worried your my best friend.", said Corona giving Hunter a hug.

"Corona.", Hunter hugged her back.

"Hey guys if you haven't realized this yet were in the middle of a battle.", said Shadow interrupting the moment.

"Alright Shadow let's Ride.", said Hunter charging into the battle.

"Come on Venus.", said Corona heading of to support Hunter.

* * *

A/N: Well this is my longest chapter ever. What did you guys think? Was that part at the end a little too mushy and cliché? I made this Story HunterxCorona because that pairing had the most votes and I personally like that pairing. Also I'm not sure if I got Buguese personality right. For does of you who asked for BuguesexAqune I have a little scene in the next few chapters were he saves her. (Hope you like it TL Chan:) I start school soon so I might not update very soon but I hope this chapter will hold till I have my old laptop back or I rewrite the next chapter. Please review and tell me where I can improve thank you. And as always:

Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own spider riders. I do own Nina, Ember and Zeronex and the reptilian race.

A/N: I got my computer back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started, and since I want to graduate early, I had to take night school and take so many hard classes. Along with that I have work plus community service for my scholarship, my free time has been reduced to about an hour a week, if I'm lucky. I will try to update this soon, hopefully by mid-October. Without further ado: enjoy :)

Slate jumped out of the way as Ember fired several of his webs.

"Your going to have to do better than that human, if you want to beat me.", taunted Ember as he leaped away from one of slates attacks.

"I have to say, I haven't had this much fun since the invectids attacked the castle. Now take this!", Slate leaped into the air and managed to hit Ember in the legs. He was about to strike again until the orange Spider struck out with one of his other leg.

"Slate! Slate! We have a problem!"

Both spider and human stopped fighting.

"What is going on Lily? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I ... sensed ...let me catch my ... breath.", lily said while she sat down for a while. She then told Slate and Ember about what she sensed.

"So you sensed that the world was going to end, but thats not possible. Mantid's gone, and we are at peace with the invectids."

"I have also sensed something", interjected Ember," I have sensed a feeling of danger for a few days now, that's why I decided to make my presence known now instead of waiting to see if he was a suitable battle partner. So far he passed, here take this Rider slate.", ember took out a Manacle and handed it to Slate.

"Wow, I'm finally a spider rider! Arachna Power!", yelled out slate as he put on the manacle.

* * *

The room shock as Zeronex's blade collided with Malrick's great swords.

"You may have caught me by surprise in the village, but this time I won't be so easily beaten.", Zeronex jumped out of the way as the Reptilian commander launched a devastating breath attack.

"My power is far greater than it was back then. You shall feel the true might of the Reptilian Forces.", Malrick said after unleashing a shock wave from his swords.

"Zeronex!", Nina managed to tackle Zeronex to the ground allowing both to evade the horizontal strike. The wall exploded as soon as the attack struck it, causing the the cavern to shake once more.

"See, my power has by far surpassed you pathetic guardians. Now submit to my might and perissshhhhh!!", he let out a terrible roar and lunged himself towards the guardians. Zeronex and Nina rolled to the side and hit Malrick's tail.

"Rooooaaaaarrrrrr!!", Malrick's eyes started to glow and he went berserk. He thrashed wildly attacking anything in his sights. The cavern started to collapse.

"Nina, get out of here, warn the Spider Riders!"

"But brother!",

"Don't argue with me! Now get going!",

"No, I'm not going! I am going to stay right here and help you fight this thing, like it or not!", said Nina defiantly.

"I hate to do this but you leave me no choice." Zeronex hit her in the head and knocked her out. He then raised his hand and teleported Nina out of the Cavern.

"Forgive me sis, but I can't let you get hurt.", he rushed towards the berserk reptilian.

* * *

"Hunter theirs too many of them! We can't hold them off much longer!", said Shadow as he jumped over a couple of reptilians and joined Igneous and Magma in fighting off the reptilians.

"I know, but what can we do? We can't let them get out of this cave or else they'll destroy the area.", Hunter struck another reptilian as four more came to fight. All of sudden their was a monstrous roar and the cavern started to collapse.

"Lumen it's a cave in!", shouted Sparkle as the ceiling started to fall on top of the spider riders and the reptilians. A massive boulder fell right in front of them, blocking the reptilians from attacking and giving them a chance to escape.

"Come on nows our chance!", Magma yelled over the noise of the cavern collapsing.

"But what about Nina?", asked Lumen worried about his crush.

"Your majesty we have to leave or we will be trapped!", Igneous restrained Lumen as he tried to go off in the opposite direction.

"Nina!", Lumen struggled to get free only to get hit in the head by a small rock.

"We leave now!", said Aqune leaving towards the exit with the other spider riders following her.

* * *

"Master Buguese, we just coming into view of the village near fragrant blooms. Shall we move out?", asked the invectid pilot.

"Not just yet, not until we can clearly see the village."

"Master Buguese look!", Buguese turned around and saw the entire village burned and tattered. The remains of buildings, and homes were scattered throughout the field. The beautiful flowers that grew in the fields were replaced by deep gashes of the earth.

"It must have been a terrible battle, for such destruction to have occurred.", Stags said stoically as he and the rest of the invectids stared in awe of the ruined fields. As soon as the ship landed in the middle of the ruined town, a bright flash blinded them momentarily.

"What is going on!? Are we under attack?", yelled Buguese drawing his sword out.

"Wait, I see a girl.", Stags walked up to the unconscious girl. "She is alive though seemed to have been hit in the back of the head."

Suddenly the earth began to shake as if some great monster had finally awoken from its slumber.

"What in the oracle's name is going on?!" Buguese turned around and saw the silhouettes of a group of people and spiders heading towards them.

* * *

"You have fought valiantly, but it seems you are no match for my commander, especially in his current state.", Zerk taunted Zeronex as he was sent crashing into the wall of the cavern. Malrick, his eyes glowing a blood red color, thrashed madly around the room.

"Giving up already? I thought the guardians had more power than that. bwha ha ha ha", his evil laughter echoed around the cavern that was now collapsing.

"I will never give in to your will!", Zeronex suddenly leaped into the air and slashed at the back of the monstrous reptilian, that had sent him into the wall. The reptilian exhausted from its rampage wasn't fast enough to block the attack. Zeronex's blade left a large gash across the creatures back. To exhausted to continue Malrick fell on his back defeated.

"Well, who would have thought that Malrick would defeat himself? He he he."

"What are you talking about? I defeated him!", angrily yelled Zeronex.

"That attack was to weak to stop him with one hit. He stupidly exhausted himself allowing you to win. Don't you get? Your were to weak to stop him."

"I'll show you weak!", Zeronex lunged at Zerk with his sword, only to have it blocked by Zerk's own sword.

"ha ha ha, is this the best you can do? I'm not impressed.", Zerk countered and slashed at Zeronex shoulder, causing him to drop his sword.

"You!", Zeronex tried to use some of the Oracle's strength, but he was to tired from using it to send his sister away and fighting off Malrick.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. You have a lot of strength and power; I could use someone like you!", Zerk picked him up by his throat.

"W..hat...are ...y..(cough)...ou...", Zeronex felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I actually was going to make this longer but I decided to split this up. Well, what did you think? I have some surprises for the next chapter. I will try to get this story updated, but with my schedule, I not sure when that will be. Hope I didn't lose any readers. And thank you angelswings217 for reminding me to update this story. As always:

Your reviews, comments, opinions and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Even clicking on this story is appreciated. Thank you.

Sincerely, Omegarulesall.


End file.
